1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of drawer slide rail structures, and more particularly to an interlocking device coupled to a slide rail structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mostly, a plurality of drawers are longitudinally arranged up and down in a conventional cabinet, desk or file cabinet to allow articles or documents to be stored by their categories. Corresponding slide rail structures are arranged between the drawers and the cabinet body for pushing and pulling the drawer to easily access the articles or documents therein. However, after articles or documents are placed in each drawer, it will become extremely heavy. Although it is easy to push and fully pull these drawers out, the gravity center position of the cabinet will change after several drawers are pulled out at the same time. This may result in potential hazards because persons are hurt or articles are crushed as the cabinet topples over. Therefore, safety regulations have been established in many countries to request that interlocking devices must be provided between such drawers to ensure the safety in use.
Structural designs of various interlocking devices are slightly different form each other. When the drawers are opened and closed one by one, the interlocking device can reliably lock the other slide rails, so as to prevent the other drawers from being opened or sliding out from the cabinet body. However, when a drawer is closed, most of such interlocking devices may be damaged and must be repaired or replaced because the drawer is not pushed into a correct predetermined position. Therefore, conventional interlocking devices are imperfect and need to be improved.